


Jake from Tallahassee

by Polly_Phemus (orphan_account)



Series: Everything's Jake [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adultery, Exhibitionism, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Masturbation, Perfume, Pre-Canon, Prostitution, Strip Tease, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polly_Phemus
Summary: Dean gets a late-night view of a state senator's office; the state senator's office gets a couple of different views of Dean.  As does the senator's aide.Content warning: tagged for adultery because this particular Jake is, by engaging Dean's services, cheating on his family.





	Jake from Tallahassee

**Author's Note:**

> The bulk of the story takes place in October, 1997.

Dean didn't think about Jake from Omaha that often, afterwards, except with a certain fondness. It was kind of cool, the way Jake had been with him, like Dean was the most exciting and sexy thing that had happened to him in years. Plus his fifty bucks, stretched with KFC's limited-time-offer, kept him and Sammy fed until; he even got on with a loading crew that paid daily in cash before Dad got back.

But that didn't last long, just until the end of the summer. Dad decided he wanted to spend the next school year further south, so they ended up in Tallahassee. And then, of course, Dad had gotten mixed up with some kind of epic hunt in the Everglades, leaving Dean to keep house. 

Tallahassee had plenty of dumb college kids and therefore opportunities; Dean cleaned up at pool and poker. After one game of the latter, a guy had approached him for "something private" and Dean knew it like he knew his own reflection: another Jake.

Jake from Tallahassee worked for a state legislator, took Dean to a big building behind the capitol one night, got him into a fancy office with flags and pictures of Jake's boss shaking hands with Newt Gingrinch and a copy of the Contract with America on the wall. Jake put on the soundtrack to _The Full Monty_ on and Dean stripped for him.

Dean hadn't seen any male strippers at work, hadn't even seen the movie, but he figured the basics were the same. He started off fine, he had outer layers he could tease off. He was used to undressing fast, so he mostly just focused on pacing himself. It was more complicated than he'd realized, but this Jake was into how Dean looked and catcalled him from an expensive-looking leather sofa while Dean tried to figure out his own damn jeans.

He'd been to strip clubs; at none of them had he ever seen any chicks shimmying out of button-fly 501s. Which, Dean thought, showed an unfortunate lack of imagination on the part of America's stripper industry. Maybe he just hadn't been to the right clubs. He settled on the strategy of a lose a shirt, undo a button and managed to get there in the end, shirtless and shoving his jeans down a few inches, thrusting his crotch, still covered in black cotton, in Jake's direction, framing his clothed dick with his hands before reaching down to shove his jeans a few more inches down.

It seemed to be working. Jake had stopped yelling his encouragement, but his eyes as he stared hungrily at Dean, his hands stroking his own cock...that worked better for Dean than all the "beautiful baby" comments had. He got hard without having to really touch himself beyond cupping his hands around his dick, still swaddled in underwear, to accentuate the goods.

Eventually, inevitably, though, Dean was completely naked and Jake was coming, just from Dean being his living porn. Dean wasn't sure what he was supposed to do next. Jake was satisfied, but Dean wasn't...was that the point? Dean doubted Jake especially cared about Dean's orgasm, but then again....

"You want a little extra show?" Dean asked, licking his lips and stroking himself. "Want the money shot?"

"God, yes," Jake groaned and paused the CD. "But...a few minutes?" Dean nodded. Jake, with his fancy job and his shiny new wedding ring, wasn't much older than Dean and probably would be ready to go before long. 

"Maybe," Jake added, "you could do another full show?"

"Sure," Dean said, picking up his clothes. "Want me to do this in reverse, then forward again? Or...?" Dean honestly had no idea how a second show worked in these circumstances. At strip clubs, the girls went backstage and changed. In a state senator's office, without a change of clothes....

"Put mine on," Jake said. He got up, went through a small door to the side, came back quickly, carrying his clothes and wearing a terrycloth bathrobe that looked like it had been boosted from a nice hotel but probably had not.

"Okay," Dean grinned. He took Jake's cheap suit into the washroom, put it on. He grinned when he saw a little black tube on the countertop. Cherries in the Snow. Yeah, in the pictures on the wall Jake's boss looked like the type: an older woman who probably got off thinking about Ronald and Nancy sixty-nining in the Oval Office. 

Dean carefully applied it and blew himself a kiss in the mirror.

Dean almost lost his groove, though, as his own body heat released odors from Jake's suit: baby powder and just a trace of formula on it. It took him back, almost all the way back, and without even really thinking about it, he picked up the bottle of Fire and Ice perfume that had been standing next to the lipstick and doused himself with it and snapped himself back to the present.

Thank God for Revlon, Dean thought. 

"Had an accident with your boss's perfume bottle," Dean said as he strode back into the room. Jake was wearing Dean's clothes, which Dean did not recall inviting him to do. Jake, though, was concentrating solely on Dean, and okay, the lipstick had definitely been a good choice and based on the way Jake was sniffing at the air, the Fire and Ice desperation strategy had hit a nerve Jake hadn't even known he had.

Dean was smoother the second time around, remembering to lick his lips and go slow. It was beyond weird, seeing Jake sitting there in Dean's own clothes, cock hanging out of the 501s, but Dean tried not to let it throw him off his beat. He was actually kind of more bothered that Jake was a cheating asshole who was going to be giving Dean money he should be spending on his kid, but Sammy was the only kid Dean was really worried about.

Dean shook off all other thoughts and concentrated on the music, the show he was putting on and the reactions he was getting from Jake. Jake was on fire for Dean, trembling and shaking just at the sight of him, wanting him, approving of him and that caught Dean low in his gut, burning away the disgust he felt for the man who wanted him so much.

It wasn't that hard to come for Jake and his avid gaze, Dean catching his jizz with Jake's pocket square with a flourish Jake definitely appreciated; Jake thankfully finished into a big cotton handkerchief.

Dean got his clothes back from Jake, changed in the bathroom, wiped off the lipstick and made a futile attempt to get the smell of perfume off himself. And felt a tightly rolled wad of cash in the front pocket.

Dean walked out of the Florida State Senate Office Building, reeking of amber and orange blossom, with $1025 dollars in cash he didn't have when he'd walked in just over an hour earlier.

And a tube of lipstick that might come in handy again one day.

**Author's Note:**

> While tagging this story, I noticed that "Exhibitionism" reveals a drop-down menu that includes the suggestions "Exhibitionist Dean" and "Exhibitionist Castiel."
> 
> This makes me very happy, although I ended using the more generic tag.


End file.
